TRUTH OR DARE
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: My 1st One Tree Hill fic. OneShot. While waiting for a storm to pass Brooke and Peyton discover their true feelings for each other. GirlGirl content. Don't like, don't read. :


Truth or Dare 

Summary: My 1st One Tree Hill fic. OneShot. While waiting for a storm to pass Peyton and Brooke discover their true feelings for each other. Girl/Girl content. Don't like, don't read.

A:N/ See! I am capable of writing a non-charmed related story! Oh, and if any of this is off, it's because I just started watching the show.

…--…--…

"Oh, this is just _great_! Brooke griped as she hit the steering wheel of her car with her fists. The 'Check Engine Light' was blinking. Peyton looked at her, then outside. It was pouring and pitch black. She could barely see 4 feet in front of them.

"Brooke, just calm down, ok? I mean, it's too dangerous to drive anyway. We'll just call a tow truck when the storm dies down." Peyton suggested.

Brooke pulled the keys out of the ignition and pulled her cell out of her purse. She dialed then a minute later shoved it back in her purse. "Battery's dead anyway. I thought I charged the damn thing before I left the house this morning."

Peyton chuckled. "Well I don't have mine." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You…you're stressing out about the tiniest things. It's funny."

Brooke shook her head then ran her hand through her hair and a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. "Okay, I'll admit, it's a little silly, but I've been under a lot of stress lately." She propped her arm against the window and put her hand on her hand.

"Are you and Lucas fighting again?"

Since Lucas and Brooke had started dating Peyton had been uncomfortable around them. Her and Lucas had history, and she and Brooke were best friends. It didn't get more awkward than that….Except it did. Though she denied it. Deep down some part of Peyton was still in love with him, and always would be.

Brooke nodded slowly.

Peyton looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Brooke took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, it's fine…I mean, it's just a little fight…every couple has them."

"I'm here for you."

"Yea sweetie, I know." Brooke leaned over and hugged her.

…---…---…

Peyton let out a long breath and checked her watch. It was already 9pm. They had been here over two hours and the storm showed no signs of letting up. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and rubbed her hands together. "Omigod it's freezing." She muttered.

"No shit, there was a gas station a few miles up the road, and I have an umbrella in the trunk, we could walk up there." Brooke suggested and looked over the back seat briefly.

"Are you kidding? We're both in high heels and dresses. We'd never make it alive." Peyton giggled and pointed to their clothes as to prove her point. "Besides, it's my turn to ask a question."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Who says 'Truth or Dare' is just a kids game?"

"Okay…Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a moment. "Truth."

Peyton smiled. She had the perfect question. "Have you ever thought about anyone else while you were having sex? And _no_ lying."

Brooke bit her lip. '_No lying?_' She had to lie. She couldn't tell Peyton that she had _in fact_ thought about another person…another _girl_ actually…Peyton. Her best friend. She couldn't tell her that. "No," She shook her head and glanced away briefly.

Peyton cocked an eyebrow. "That was a long pause. You're lying. C'mon Brooke!"

Brooke shook her head. "No, it's stupid. You'll be angry."

"I highly doubt that…"

"Ok, but if you freak out, that's it." Brooke threw her hands up and took a breath. " I've thought about…you."

Peyton's eyes grew wide and her jaw hung open. "What? I don't think I heard that correctly. Did you say _me_!"

Brooke winced and nodded.

"I uh-uh never thought you thought about me like that before."

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I can't help it. I close my eyes and you're who I think about. Please, _please_ don't be mad at me." Brooke pleaded.

"Oh, I'm n-not mad, a little freaked out. But definitely not mad." Peyton muttered trance-like and started looking around the car. Why did it feel like it was closing in around her? She had to get out of here. Had to get some air _now_. She opened the car-door and started to get out when Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going!"

"I think I'm gonna brave the storm and check out that gas station." She got out of the car. She pulled her hood over her head and started walking. Her head spinning. She heard the driver's side door slam shut and Brooke grabbed her arm again.

"Peyton wait!" Brooke screamed so she could be heard over the pouring rain. Peyton turned around and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Why!" Peyton screamed back.

"Just come back into the car so we can talk please!"

"I don't want to Brooke! Because if I do, we're gonna talk, and then something's gonna happen!"

"Nothing has to happen!"

Peyton looked at her. She was shivering and her mascara was running. Of course, she probably looked worse. She finally gave in and got back into the car. She pulled off her soaking jacket and tossed it in the backseat.

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever before Brooke finally broke the silence.

"Peyton, I'm really sorry. I should've just lied."

Peyton shook her head. "No, it's okay. So…how long?"

"…A while. I mean, it's not like I ever wanted to have these feelings for you. I thought it was just a one-time thing. I thought being friends would be enough. But it's not." Brooke explained while she looked down at her hands.

"What about Lucas?" Peyton demanded calmly.

"Well, I obviously love him…part of me anyway." She replied.

"Does he know?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, sometimes I wish he did though; make it easier for me." Her voice was slightly shaky.

Peyton smirked slightly. "…Truth or dare?" She asked simply.

"What? Peyton…"

"_Truth_…or dare?" She asked again.

"Dare," Brooke replied, confused.

Peyton was still smirking. "I dare you to kiss me." Even though she was stunned Brooke leaned in closer.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything to happen?" She whispered.

Peyton shrugged lightly. "I lied."

Brooke smiled and pressed her lips against Peyton's gently. Her lips tingled. She couldn't believe this was happening. Months of fantasizing were becoming a reality.

Peyton pulled away and crawled into the backseat pulling Brooke with her. Brooke sat on top of her and explored as much of her body with her hands that she could before kissing Peyton again, her hands wandering under her skirt and causing her best friend to moan.

The two continued to kiss. They couldn't stop...they didn't want to.

…--…--…

Early the next morning Brooke opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine and she heard birds chirping. The clock said it was 8:30. She yawned and realized where she was, and who she was with. Peyton was lying in her arms, sound asleep. She smiled and kissed her neck. She thought it had just been a dream. But it wasn't!

Peyton started to stir. She lifted her head up and looked around, dazed until she saw Brooke smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed her. "Morning," She murmured and sat up.

"Morning," Brooke replied and sat up also. "Last night was amazing." She pushed a strand of hair behind Peyton's ear.

She nodded. "So, you don't regret it?"

Brooke frowned. "No, do you?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to be sure we didn't make a huge mistake." Peyton said and grabbed Brooke's hands.

"It wasn't." She assured her and kissed one of her hands. All she wanted to do was kiss her. She'd never felt so strongly about another person before. Not even Lucas.

"So-where do we go from here?" Peyton asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"We could head over to that gas station." Brooke suggested, out of the loop.

"I meant with _us_." She corrected.

"Oh," She smirked sheepishly. "I-I don't know,"

"Do you want to be with me?" Peyton held her breath and waited for the answer.

Brooke took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Yes…"

Peyton beamed. She felt light-headed. She pulled Brooke towards her and kissed her hard…

"I love you," Brooke whispered, her face still close to Peyton's.

"I love you too,"

END… 

Ok, I know that probably sucked but I don't care. I had to do it. So…I hope at least some of you like it.


End file.
